I know, I love you too
by ayshariham
Summary: Silence might be louder than words, but sometimes it's nice to just hear those three lil words.


Rukia drew aside the curtain and thrust open the window, feeling refreshed as the cool breeze rushed in. She hoisted herself up on the windowsill, and looked back at Ichigo. He was still rubbing his barely-open eyes, tousled orange hair at odd angles.

"Won't you say good-bye, wifey?" she said, smirking. "After all, I'm off to work. Protecting the town is a tough job, don't you think?"

"When did we start playing house?" grumbled Ichigo, throwing the orange plushie in her direction. (He missed by a mile, and Kon woke up to find himself flying towards a tree) Ichigo rose from his bed, and stumbled to the washroom.

_He didn't even object to being the "wife",_ thought Rukia, amused. She retrieved the bruised Kon, hanging for dear life from the branch of their tree, and tossed him into the closet. Just as she settled back on the windowsill, Ichigo returned.

"You haven't gone yet?" he asked, walking towards her.

"D'you want me to leave that badly?", she asked, her mischievous eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I have to change for school." he replied, grinning. He leant down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later. Be careful."

"You don't need to tell me that" said Rukia, preparing to take flight from the window.

His hand reached out and rested on her shoulder. "Rukia…I…"

_Why was it always so hard_, Ichigo thought, flustered. Rukia turned around, and stroked his cheek, and smiled.

"I know, I love you too" she said, as she took the steep drop from his window.

* * *

When she stayed in Soul Society, he slept alone. When she returned to Karakura town, well, he still slept alone. She slept in his closet. But the knowledge that she was there always comforted him. Especially on nights like these, when he woke up shouting from shadowy nightmares.

It was one about his mother this time. He sat up in bed, sweat dripping from his forehead, even as Rukia slid open the closet and jumped out.

"Ichi-"

She froze as the bedroom door opened, and yellow light flooded in. His father stood framed in the doorway, blinking.

"Erm…Ichigo…Can we…_talk_…?" he asked, beckoning towards his son.

Ichigo wiped his forehead and followed his dad out.

"Dad, I can explain-"

"No, No, my son, this is wonderful!" exclaimed Isshin, grinning. "I knew I heard a girl's voice in there. You're finally on the road to adulthood, enjoying the fruits of youth…" he trailed off as Ichigo returned to his room and slammed the door shut.

He was surprised to see Rukia in his bed, her petite figure barely taking up any space, her hair splayed over his pillow.

"Last I remembered, you slept in the closet, there" said Ichigo, pointing towards his cupboard, "and I slept in my bed, here" he continued, pointing at his bed. "Did you get the order mixed up?"

She smiled and pulled up the covers. "No, I just had better plans for tonight." she whispered.

She didn't ask him what nightmare had scared him this time, and he was thankful for that. When he got back into bed, he felt his anxiety leaving him; her warm body curled up next to him soothed his fears. As the pleasant drowsiness returned, he stirred a little and struggled to speak. "Ruk..kia…tha…nks…I…" It was hard to make coherent sentences, sleep was pulling him under.

"I know" she whispered, her voice coming from unknown depths in the darkness, "I love you too."

* * *

"Rukia, atleast hear me out!" yelled Ichigo, trying to keep pace with her.

She walked on, fast steps, looking for a deserted place. She needed to open the Senkai Gate to get back to Soul Society, and she just felt more comfortable doing it away from the eyes of people. _Not that they could see her, but if there were anymore weirdos like Ichigo around, who could see ghosts, she'd be in trouble._

"You don't have to be so mad. You know how annoying she is. " said Ichigo, following her towards a warehouse. The heavy padlock on the front door didn't seem to bother Rukia; she muttered a spell to blast it.

"What are you doing?!" cried out Ichigo, too late, as he saw Rukia push the door open.

"Ignoring you." replied Rukia, unsheathing her sword.

"No, not that, the lock- wait, you're _ignoring _me?" asked Ichigo, looking slightly puzzled.

"You better be sorry for what you did" she said, stabbing the air with her sword. The gate began to form in swirly white lights.

Ichigo looked at the gate, the flustered look coming back. "I am, I am. I promise not to tie up Chappy again and let Kon harass her while you are away on a mission."

Rukia seemed to consider his apology appropriate enough as she stepped gracefully into the gate. "I'll tell her to be nicer to you next time. Even if she is stronger than you.", she said, a half smile on her face.

Ichigo grinned and stuck his hands in his pocket. "When are you coming back?"

"In a week."

"I'll see you then. Take care. Say Hi to Byakuya and Renji for me." His hand went up to the back of his head as he averted his eyes. "Bye!…I…" His voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak.

"I know. I love you too", Rukia said, her voice floating out like a feather as she disappeared behind the closing gates.

* * *

"_Give her a bunny! She loves them."_

"_Get down on your knee and do it like a man. What d'you mean by something different?"_

Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts of Inoue and Ishida's ideas. He stepped onto the bridge and noticed Rukia already there, staring at the river below. It was twilight, and the pale stars reflected in the water sparkled like little diamonds.

He stood in silence next to her for a while, both of them taking in the beauty, unwilling to break the serene silence.

_Ichigo looked down at her head, wondering what she was thinking. He wasn't the one for extravagant love gestures, he panicked when he was in a romantic situation, heck, he couldn't even say those three words to her yet. He wondered how she said them so easily. It wasn't only the mixture of shyness and embarrassment that pulled him back, the weight of his emotions choked him every time he tried to say it. He was so scared of losing her, she was the closest to love he had ever been._

He finally cleared his throat, covering her hand with his, and Rukia looked up at him expectantly. A slight shiver passed through him at the sight of those spirited eyes.

"I…" he began, the stutter coming back.

She looked back down at the water, smiling her sad, slow smile. "I know, I lo-mpfh!"

His hand covering her mouth suddenly cut her off, and as her self-defense kicked in, she involuntarily punched him in the gut, making him fall to his knees as he released her. She dropped to her knees herself, her eyes widening in confusion.

"I'm sorry, you…were so sudden…Are you okay?" she said, worry lining her forehead.

He gasped a little for breath, and grinned. "I like how you finish my sentences, but for once, let me say them", the slightest hiss in his voice.

She smiled as she settled more comfortably onto the bridge floor and waited for him.

It took all his effort to keep looking in her eyes, they were like mysterious orbs pulling him deeper. "Dammit" he whispered, steadying himself. "Rukia, I…You've changed my life. You've given it meaning, a purpose." he said, his voice growing stronger. "I…I love you, I truly do." He reached down and opened a bag he was carrying, pulling out a white, fluffy rabbit plushie. He held it out to her, getting down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

She blinked as she took the rabbit. "Ichigo…Did you ask Nii-sama about this?"

Ichigo put his head in his hands. "Rukia, I'm _trying_ to be romantic here. _It's hard_. Let's keep Byakuya out of this for a while, shall we?"

She continued to stare at him, and Ichigo looked back, waiting for her answer.

"Ichigo…Are you sure you know how to propose? I know I have a thing for bunnies, but really…"

He grinned and sat next to her. "You didn't notice the box that bunny is holding, did you?"

She looked down and saw a small red box between the rabbits paws. Holding her breath, she opened it. The moonlight bounced off the diamond embedded proudly in the smooth silver ring. The faintest tears picked at her eyes as he slipped it on her finger. For once, Rukia was at a loss for words.

"Yes…" she whispered, "Oh, God, I…"

He gently pulled her into a hug as he whispered into her hair. "I know, I love you too."


End file.
